RolePlay
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Tidus and Yuna playing with Dresspheres Old/New ones . Prompt for July 20th


Title: Role-playing

Characters: Tidus/Yuna

Rating: Mature for sexual hints

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: They decided to play with dresspheres only to discover new things…

Timeline: Post Game – FFX-2

A/N: Prompt for July 20th – Tidus/Yuna, Role-play – Yuna and Tidus play with dresspheres.

Word Count: 1,882

Not been betaed!

Role-Playing

Yuna giggled from where she was lying on their bed. Tidus was currently sitting at the edge of it, peering closely at her garment grid that she had received when she joined the Gullwings. She remembered the first time Tidus saw her use the garment grid. She had changed from her gunner's outfit to her warrior outfit, equipped with Tidus' brotherhood sword he had been given from Wakka.

Tidus was curious regarding the garment grid and wanted to know everything there was to know about it, resulting in him and Shinra becoming best friends due to their mutual interest in the workings of Machine. Tidus told him everything that dream Zanarkand had which allowed Shinra to start working on the plans to bring them to life.

In return, Shinra had taught him everything to know about the stuff he had made, allowing Tidus to quickly become accustomed to the quick changes of outfit. He thought it was a good idea and Shinra had made him a garment grid as well but Tidus was far more interesting in Yuna's garment grid due to the fact she would be wearing the different clothes. It made a change to her Summoner's outfit she used to wear the first time they had travelled.

She still had the outfit stored in one of the spheres. She had been unable to give it up completely. It was still part of who she was. Even though she was no longer a Summoner anymore, it played a part in her past, and it had been how she and Tidus had met.

Tidus placed the garment grid to the side and picked up his. Shinra had given it to him just before they left the ship. Yuna had asked for new spheres for Tidus and Shinra had complied, more than willing to make new ones.

"Are you going to show me your new outfits?" Yuna asked. Tidus looked at her over his shoulder with a grin.

"Are you trying to get me out of my clothes?" he asked, shifting completely. "All you have to do is ask." Yuna giggled as she pushed at Tidus' shoulder, causing him to laugh as he stood up and pulled the garment grid over his head, letting it rest around his neck before he touched the first sphere.

Dark blue and yellow spirals surrounded Tidus for a brief moment before it died down to reveal Tidus was now in black jeans and a dark blue shirt with the 'J' symbol on the front of it. He had his brotherhood sword in his right hand. Yuna arched an eyebrow while Tidus shifted slightly to make sure that he would be able to move freely wearing his new outfit.

"How does it feel?" Yuna asked and Tidus nodded.

"Yeah, this should be easier to fight in," he told her.

"Next one," she clapped her hand and Tidus laughed as he straightened and pressed the next sphere. Yellow and white spirals surrounded him before they died down to reveal him in a pair of his oldest rattiest shorts he had. He frowned as he stared at him, unsure to why he was wearing them. He lifted his eyes to meet Yuna's dark ones, she licked her bottom lip as she gazed at the shorts and he frowned even deeper. He didn't get what was a turn on about his outfit.

"I don't…" Tidus started but Yuna interrupted him.

"I thought it was a good thing for you to have when you're helping me clear out the attic tomorrow," she explained, giving him a bright smile. Understanding dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea," he told her. Yuna just nodded before her eyes fell back down to the shorts. They were extremely tight in places, not to mention they had a hole in the back, allowing her to see one of his tight arse cheeks much to her pleasure.

"Next one please," she told him, trying to fight back her desire to take him right there on the spot. She wanted to see the next two.

Light blue spirals surrounded Tidus for a brief moment before it died down to reveal Tidus was now in his new outfit. "Hey!" Tidus complained as he looked down at his outfit. Yuna licked her lips appreciatively as he glared at her with amusement. "I'm guessing this was your idea." Yuna grinned.

"Rikku's actually," she teased back, her eyes dropping down to the tight swim shorts he wore. It was a light blue colour and left nothing to the imagination. "Mine was the tightness." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to miss the old Yuna, she never treated me like a piece of meat," he complained good-naturedly.

"Only in her fantasies," Yuna muttered under her breath. She still didn't have the courage to tell Tidus about her fantasies she had of him during her summoner days. Probably due to the fact it had been prohibited for a Summoner to become attached to anyone as they had to sacrifice themselves in the end.

"What was that?" Tidus asked as he moved closer to the bed with a knowing grin on his face. Yuna felt her face flush. Had he heard her?

"What's the other sphere?" she blurted out, desperate to keep them away from the conversation he wanted to bring up. Tidus just laughed as he reached up and pressed the last sphere. Black and white spirals of surrounded him for a moment before they died down to reveal him a smart looking outfit. He wore a white shirt that was partially unbuttoned at the neck with the dark blue tie loose and the sleeves rolled up. He wore black slack and arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"You have weird taste," he teased her. Yuna just giggled. Tidus had dressed like this for Rikku's 18th birthday party. It had been a formal outing where everyone had to dress up smartly. He had been smartly dressed until the party where he and the other guys cut loose on their clothing, allowing them to become less restricting.

"What can I say?" Yuna teased as she got up on her knees, tugging on Tidus' tie and pulling him in. Tidus chuckled as he slid his hands over her bare thighs. Their lips met each lightly brushed each other, Yuna tugging on his tie as she tried to make him move down further.

"Your turn," Tidus told her, brushing his lips against hers once before flopping down on the bed, grinning at the sight of Yuna's pout that he didn't make good on his teasing and sighed.

"Fine, did Shinra give you them?" she asked and Tidus nodded, handing her the small bag that held the spheres she had asked Shinra to make for her. Yuna took them before getting off the bed. She looked into the bag to see Shinra had given her a new Garment grid with four sphere holders in it. She picked up the different spheres and slotted them in.

She turned to face him and gave him a teasing smirk, one that perked his interest as he shifted so he was sitting up against the pillow, his hands laced behind his head ready to watch the show she was going to give him.

Yuna rolled her eyes at his position before she slipped the garment grid on and pressed the first sphere. Swirls of purple and blue surrounded her lithe form before they died down to reveal Yuna in a silky dark purple halter-neck floor length dress with light blue butterflies decorating the hem of the dress, working its way up the split to a large butterfly at her hip.

"Nice," Tidus told her with a grin on his face. Yuna grinned, striking a pose so the split flashed her leg for a moment before she touched the next sphere, causing pink and blue spirals to swirl around her before it died down to reveal her dressed in a two piece bathing suit. Tidus sat up a little straighter. The top part of the bikini was a light pink colour and a halter-neck form with little blue bubbles decorating the left cup. The bottom part was light pink with ties at the side. They looked very easy to undo and it made Tidus wonder when she would use the outfit.

Yuna giggled at Tidus' expression over her bikini. She had hesitated at first to use something daring but Rikku had managed to convince her by telling her that Tidus wouldn't be able to keep his eyes or hands off her. It looked like her cousin had been right.

"When are we going swimming?" he asked, bringing his eyes up to meet hers and Yuna burst out laughing. Tidus stared at her for a moment before he realised what he had blurted out and gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'll wear this…if you wear the swim shorts," she compromised. Tidus narrowed his eyes at her.

"For our eyes only," he negotiated and Yuna nodded in agreement. She didn't want any other girls to see him and she wasn't comfortable with the idea of other guys seeing her in her swim outfit.

Yuna touched the next sphere and a mixture of blue and yellow light spiralled around her, hiding her from Tidus' view before it died down, leaving her clad in her new outfit. Tidus' jaw dropped as his blue eyes roved over her barely covered slim form, darkening with lust.

Yuna just gave him a teasing smile as she took in his appearances. It was so worth the embarrassment of asking Shinra to make her the outfit. Tidus' eyes dropped down to her feet, working his way up.

She wore black and yellow trainers. Black jeans hugged her hips, one length reached past her knee, reaching mid-calf while the other stopped above her knee. The strap went up her upper body, where she wore a yellow shirt that strategically covered her bare breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and the 'J' chain was longer on her, resting between her breasts.

"What do you think?" Yuna asked, placing her hands, which were encased in yellow gloves – one of them had a silver bracelet around one wrist and the other had the yellow, red and blue arm guard around her arm, on her hips, causing the shirt to part slightly but not enough for Tidus' view.

"How did you manage to convince Shinra to make you that?" he asked; his voice hoarse. Yuna giggled as she stepped forward, her hips swaying in obvious delight.

"I promised him that I would get Rikku to convince Gippal to let him design some of the plans he has," Yuna told him as she kicked off the shoes before kneeling on the bed. "Wanna see my other new one?" she asked and Tidus nodded eagerly and she smirked, pressing the last sphere. She disappeared in a white spiral of cloud before it died down, leaving her fully naked to his gaze.

She crawled over to him, straddling him and tugging on his tie, pulling his face closer to hers. "It's my favourite…it involves you on top of me." Tidus just grinned, kissing her as he pulled her down lower. He was never the one to disappoint his girlfriend.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
